Riding a highway called life
by Jinx Rayne
Summary: OCHiei HieiOc


Fast, that's how it always was, I always went fast. My name, Yuna Urameshi, also known in underground racing as 'The Demon Rider' and this is my Story...

It was another average day at boring Sariyaski Junior High, people gossiping and a few skipping class. Yuusuke, my idiot older brother was one of the few, so was his rival now turned friend Kazuma Kuwabara, or as i like to call him 'Kuwabaka,' don't me wrong i think Kuwabara is sweet but he's kinda stupid, especially when it comes to girls, oh and pissing people off, he seems to have to that annoying effect on every body, meanwhile I was left having to listen to the annoying harpy named Keiko, my idiot brother's love interest, complaining on how Yuusuke and Kuwabara need to stop skipping class or getting into street fights, and start listening and become responsible and productive members of society. " Yuna, your his sister, can't you at least talk him into studying?" Keiko asked me as walked out of the school to go home. " Look Keiko, if he wants to get killed again I won't stop him, it's his choice to be stupid, believe me when I tell you this, you can't and I mean CAN'T fix stupid no matter how hard you try." i answered hoping that she would leave me alone after that, 'Oh Kami,' I thought, ' if you love me make her go away.' "Hey Yuna, let's go hang out and go to the mall" Keiko said to me smiling ' I swear someone up there must hate me' I thought to myself. Soon after we were walking to the mall I noticed a car coming and Keiko not paying attention that it was coming straight at her. "Keiko look out!" I yelled before I pushed her out of the way letting myself get hit in the process.

Pain. That was the only thing I could comprehend, then suddenly I felt myself being lifted and my eyes opened up and heard people yelling and crowding around me, I noticed that I was on a gurney. "She's awake! Everything's going to be alright, okay Sweetie?" said the female medic that was right next to me. I could hear the harpy screaming and sobbing and knew Keiko was safe, but very scared. I was then transported to the nearest hospital; during my time in the ambulance they were telling me that i might have internal bleeding. Soon after reaching the hospital I was going through all types of medical checkups and finally everything was all over and it turned out that I completely fine only a few scratches, which the doctors and nurses were astonished by, considering I'm 4'11" and weigh less than 120 lbs. I was just worried about one thing: Did Keiko tell my idiot brother and Kuwabara, cause if so, I was in trouble. "Yuna, thank Kami your alive! You had me and Kuwabara worried when Keiko told us that you ran over, I thought you were going to end up like me!" 'Damn it all to hell' I thought to myself, "Yuusuke, I wouldn't end up like you did for one reason and that's because unlike you I know how manuver myself out of harm's way."I oh so proudly stated. "I guess you should, considering you some how find a way to get into trouble every day," Yuusuke snootily replied. "Hey you have it all wrong! It's trouble that always finds a way to get to me!" I said to him, it was only then that I noticed a change in the atmosphere, it had a weird demonic feeling to it. Tonight I'll go and ask Ritsui bout it. but until then, I'll keep my gaurd up. Soon finally the doctors said that it was alright for me to go home, which was good for me; I had a race to get to at three in the morning.

At about midnight, while Yuusuke is sleeping and Mom is completely drunk of her ass, I snuck out noticing that same demonic feeling I got at the hospital earlier, except this time it seemed stronger like the was even more power and energy, either way I, like always, ignored that instinct and continued walking to the underground racing arena. After walking for a couple minutes I stopped and smirked, " Haven't you ever heard the term 'Curiosity killed the cat' Ritsuka" I said turning my head slightly up toward the tree right behind me, " You and I both know two things concerning that one: You love me to much to kill me; and two: You would never get the chance" came a smooth sexy voice as a tall man jumped for the tree and landing in front of me, leaning slightly with his hand on his right hip. He had all natural Rainbow, yes rainbow, hair and black cat ears and a black cat tail swishing and swaying to match. He smirking, but I could tell he was kind of irked that I knew exactly where he was, " Hey Ritsu guess what," he responded with "What?" "I got ran over by a car today trying to save the stupid harpy." Ritsuka laughed and said to me "that's why I don't talk to humans that much, now c'mon or else we're going to be late."

Thanks to Ritsuka we made it to the underground racing arena, while I zipped up my leather one piece as Ritsui put on my helmet." This race might be a tough, but knowing you, you'll win, we already know that, but still be careful." Ritsuka said to me. I soon got to my spot at the start line and waited for the announcer and other riders, then one rider a little bit older than me came up next to me with his bike and said to me "I didn't know they let Pre-schoolers in these races, man and I thought it was filled hard core racers. Hey toddler, why don't you do us all big kids a favor and go back home to your mommy." I looked at him and thought ' this guy is so gonna get it when this race starts.' "Hey newbie!" one of the other racers yelled towards the kid trash-talking me, "Yeah?" he answered confused "You better watch what you say to the Demon Rider, she'll kill you on the blacktop if you mess with her" the racer, who was none other than Ritsuka, yelled over to him. "You mean this kid is THE Demon Rider, but she's like four-foot nothing!" "Haven't you ever heard that Size doesn't matter when it comes to racing and kicking your ass?" "Even if you are The Demon Rider, it doesn't matter, you're going down Half-Pint!" and we were off.

I wish I could race forever, but sadly all great things must come to an end, cause this was the last lap in this tournament, and I had a bone to pick with that trash talking kids thankful he and I were neck and neck in this race. I then took my trusty iron pipe and shoved it into that annoying kid's back wheel making his bike hit the blacktop with a loud crash as I passed him he locked his pain filled eyes on my helmet covered head, as he and his bike caught up in alluring flames I had crossed the finish line. I know that most people would try and save him in my position, but the spectators and the administrators of the races don't care whether people live or die, as long as money comes pouring in and people are entertained a person's well-being doesn't matter. With that being said, if you're a part of these races the admins own you, so even if you're injured if you can walk you can ride it's always been like that. That's why I'm still apart of these races, and the fact that I love the adrenaline hi. I looked around the stands after I won doing a victory lap, and I saw two people I didn't want to see especially right now, Yuusuke and Kuwabaka. They were here and they saw ever thing that happened, but at least they don't know it was me, I'd rather not go into one of my idiot brother's annoying rants. After my victory lap was over and done with I quickly left the arena with Ritsuka closely behind me.

"Dammit! Why? Why were they there at that race Ritsuka? Yuusuke and Kazuma shouldn't even know where these underground races are!" I yelled as Ritsuka and I got to his house. "Look Yuna don't be so bent out of shape about your big brother being there, I mean come on you were in a helmet, it's not like he could see it was you." "Yeah I know, but still, I have a bad feeling about it..." I said still unsure. "C'mon Yuna your brother and his friend are both idiots, they're perfectly harmless." Ritsuka said smiling. "Ritsuka that isn't the point! the point is is that if I get caught you can bet Yuusukes gonna drag me where ever he goes!"


End file.
